


Black

by InvincibleIronMandy



Series: Sing Along Chronicles [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Artists, Depression, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, artist Tom Hiddleston, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleIronMandy/pseuds/InvincibleIronMandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom loses the love of his life and reminisces about the time leading up to their fall out.<br/>Life goes on, though... Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

The midday sun peered through the window as I stared vacantly at a blank canvas. Sweat poured down my face and puddled at the crook of my neck. The sweat seemed to be a physical representation of my sadness, frustration, and all around hurt cascading out of me, though not fully leaving me. I felt as if I had been left with nothing; no friends, no family, no inspiration, no love. She left me empty. I picked up a brushed and splashed some black paint haphazardly across the pristine white surface. That would do for now. Laying my brush down, I plopped down into a nearby chair and began thinking about the last month I had with the love of my life.  
“Tom!” An angelic alto voice giggled, “Are you almost done? I don’t think I can sit like this forever! Besides, I have to pee!”  
I stopped painting and peaked around the canvas, slightly flustered but smiling all the same, “Evelynn, darling… All right, take five. I don’t have much left to go anyway.” She ascended, covering her bare body in a large silk shawl.  
  
I gazed, awestruck, as my beloved Evelynn waltzed past me, hips swaying sensually for my benefit. This woman would be my undoing. No one could compare to her beauty even if they tried. Her strawberry blonde locks fell below her shoulder blades in soft waves and her eyes blazed like emeralds, but it was her smile that truly captivated me. It was as if the gods themselves had taken sculpted her teeth from the finest, most luminescent pearls and placed them in perfect alignment. To think, this goddess was mine and had been for nearly a year at this point. We hadn’t quite gotten to the point of saying those three tiny but most meaningful words, but I knew they were heavy in the air; I knew what I felt for her and I was prepared to vocalize it for her soon. I just prayed that she felt the same.  
Five minutes, then ten, then fifteen minutes passed and I hadn’t seen or heard a peep from Evelynn. At this point she should’ve been out of the loo, so I walked toward the bathroom; no Evie. I called out to her, “Evelynn! Where are you darling? Evie?” A snicker resounded from down the hallway, “Evie! This isn’t funny! Where are you?”  
“You have to find me, dear. Hide and seek, Tom; have you ever played it?” Evelynn yelled cheerfully as I wandered down the hall toward the bedroom. I had a few ideas as to what she was doing in hiding from me and I was hoping for some more than others.  
Peering around the corner, I spotted a lump in what had previously been our neatly made bed. I tiptoed over before poking repeatedly at the mass, causing a shrill shriek and a flailing of limbs.  
  
“Is that my Evelynn hiding in the covers, or a monster?” I questioned, still tickling away.  
“IT’S EVIE! IT’S EVIE! STOP IT, TOM! UNCLE! UNCLE! YOU WIN!” The screaming continued as the blankets came flying off, reveling the nude Venetian blonde, her angelic smile stretched from ear to ear. We stared at each other for a moment before Evelynn locked her arms around my neck, letting her fingers play with the golden curls at the nape of my neck. She pulled me down to her and pressed her lovely pout to mine in a gentle, but still passionate kiss.  
My tongue danced along her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she soon allowed. Our mouths melded together, tasting one another, as Evelynn flipped me on to my back and began to rid me of my clothing. Tiny acts of foreplay were just as good as sex to her and she could go on forever with them, but not I. I tried to ease her along, managing to get my shirt and trousers off in record time, but my underwear were a bit of an issue, as she took great pride in teasing me, palming my member through the thin fabric and giggling like some sort of sensual maniac.  
I grew impatient and flipped Evelynn supine once again, removing my pants all the while. My gaze roamed over her curvaceous figure before ravishing her with kisses, from the top of her head to the delicate area between her legs. We exchanged our passion for one another in this manner until our bodies could no longer contain our lust. I found myself sheathed within her sex; two bodies, two souls made as one. Evelynn and I made love to one another until dawn broke.  
  
I heaved a sigh and ran my fingers through my long since coal black waves. It had been eight whole months since Evelynn had left and approximately a month and a half since I’d had my minor breakdown and dyed my hair. For some unfounded reason, I thought that Evie might like me better and come back if I changed my hair, that she no longer liked my blonde locks that were getting gradually shaggier. Of course, that was a very stupid hypothesis on my part, but no one said the heart made any sense when broken. Granted, I did like my newly colored hair. It gave me a dignified quality that I didn’t have before, though others may have said, “menacing,” was the more accurate adjective.  
  
I raised from my chair before taking one final backward glance at my painting; finished or unfinished, that would be decided later. I needed some fresh air, so I went to take what equated to a very frustrated piss and walked out the door.  
  
Aimlessly I wandered down the street until I came upon a park bench, which I plopped on to with a groan. Maybe going outside wasn’t such a good idea, as the sun shined down on my pale skin, searing it to what would be a rather hurtful scarlet later. I looked across the street and watched the children playing on the playground, giggling. They took no notice of my gloomy demeanor or any of their surroundings, as they were too engrossed in their time on the play equipment. Godzilla could have walked through the streets of London and the kids would have continued on without batting an eye. I yearned for days of such elation again, but they had since passed; long gone from my life were hours of contentment, as was my Evelynn. I sat on the bench a minute longer as tears began to well in my eyes; it was time to leave with what little dignity I had left. I was near rock bottom, but I hadn’t sunken so low that I would bawl endlessly for my lost beloved in front of school children and passersby.  
  
On the walk home, I immersed myself in thoughts of Evelynn again. When she wasn’t serving as my winsome muse and lover, she was elegantly dancing and singing throughout the house, her divine voice resounding as she made her way room to room. I spent many days painting or sculpting, in an attempt to keep up with my growing number of commissions, listening to her all the while.  
  
She once sat down with me while I was trying to paint a masterpiece worthy of being placed in a travelling display, a step toward really getting my name into the art world, and told me of a dream she had. My Evie wanted nothing more than to be a singer and a songwriter. She wanted to gift her heavenly voice to the world. At first, I thought it was a grand idea and then the green eyed monster took over; she had much more natural talent than I and would surely make it before I ever would. I was also jealous of the world, for it would know the beauty of Evelynn and her voice, which were both supposed to be mine and mine alone. I felt envy and frustration wash over me.  
  
“Tom, honey,” she cooed, “What’s wrong? Is it something I said?”  
“Noooo, of course not darling!” I lied, “It’s just, you want to be this big star and have pipes to do so, but what about those that you leave behind? What about us?”  
“Darling, I’m not going to leave everyone I love behind if I do make a name for myself and that is a big if,” Evelynn said in a futile attempt to coddle me with her words. “And you are just as talented as I am, just at painting, sculpting, and other artsy things. I can’t even draw a stick man, but you can sketch me in fine detail! You are a wonderful artist, Tom! You will have your art in a gallery one day, I’m sure of it!” She caressed my face gently, peering into my eyes with hers made of jade.  
“That still doesn’t take care of the fact that you’ll be singing for everyone, Evie. I want to be the only one you sing for, darling!” I pleaded.  
“Don’t be a baby, Tom,” Evelynn sighed. “Please support me in this. I’ve wanted to sing since I was a small girl; don’t try to take that away from me. I will not allow that to happen.”  
“I’m not being a baby! I’m just making a request!” I raised my voice, “I don’t think that’s much to ask.”  
“Quite frankly, I think it’s asking a lot, demanding a person give up their life’s dream, just so you can cage a portion of them for your own enjoyment. It’s not happening Tom. That’s like me saying that I only want you to paint for me and not do commissions.”  
“That’s different, those commissions pay our rent!” I clenched my teeth, my temporal pulse visibly pounding.  
“But I still want to box up your gift, your talent and keep it for myself Tom. It’s mine and mine alone,” Evelynn stated nonchalantly, flipping her hair as she stood and stepped toward the window. I watched the way the sun blazed around her darkened silhouette. It would make a lovely painting, possibly something gallery worthy, but I wouldn’t admit that to her in the middle of a fight. Instead, I heaved a sigh, dropped my brushes, and left the room. Forfeit.  
I hated getting into rows with Evie, but we were two passionate souls who simply wouldn’t bend, and during that last couple weeks, we both became more like mountains, never swaying to the other’s howling words.  
  
Looking back, I knew I had been a supreme ass to Evelynn and that fight was probably the moment she decided she would take her life into her own hands. She would no longer be my caged songbird.  
  
I made it back to my house, tears dried. I entered my dwelling, wandered back to my bedroom, and crashed on the bed. The usual pit of sorrow was building in my abdomen and making its way up my trunk, spreading through my limbs, like some sort of contagion. My eyes were dampening once again as I thought of the day Evelynn left. Her mobile woke us both from a sound sleep. I knew it was something important because she stepped out of the room to take the call as opposed to just letting it ring, like normal. By the time she came back to the bedroom, I was out of bed and dressed. Evie looked so excited, but a part of her, deep in her eyes, was slightly downtrodden. If I’d noticed it before, I would have braced myself for what was coming.  
  
“So who was it, dear?” I asked.  
“Well, not that it’s any of your business,” Evelynn joked, with a wink,” but it was my agent, Henry. He called to tell me that the sample CD I sent out impressed a couple of record labels and they want me to come in for a live audition!”  
“That’s wonderful, darling!” I grinned, relief flowing through my chest; she hadn’t been signed yet, she wouldn’t be leaving me anytime soon.  
“That isn’t all though!” My breath hitched as she spoke, “There is one company that wants to skip all the live auditioning crap! They want to sign me! I’m going to be a singer! I will be going on tour, making albums, the whole she-bang!”  
“That is absolutely lovely, sweetheart! I’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it! You have the voice of an angel!” I cheered as I hugged her, my heart dropping further and further down in my chest with each passing second.  
“There is one problem though,” Evelyn inhaled, as she pulled back from my embrace, locking my gaze.  
“What is it?”  
“I’ll have to move to Los Angeles, and I know you’re just getting your name out here in London, so I don’t want to ruin that for you… Tom, I don’t…” Evelyn began to stutter  
Realization hit me, “No Evie, I can go to L.A. too. It might do me some good to get a fresh start.”  
“No, Tom… I-I think we’re o-on two different paths,” she began to sob, choking on her words, “and I think it’s for the best if we just part ways. I’m always here for you, darling… And I always will be.” She kissed my cheek and released me. At that moment, I felt every fiber of my being sever in two, shred into minute pieces. As Evie left the room, I dropped to my knees and looked at my hands hopelessly.  
  
With one last sniffle, I found myself unable to sob anymore. There was something about letting myself relive my last few painful memories with Evie that was almost therapeutic. Or maybe I simply needed a good cry? Regardless, I felt good enough to pull my lanky limbs up off the bed and drag myself into the den where I usually painted. I wanted to splatter a few more strokes on to the canvas I had been working on previously. I gazed at my half-finished canvas for a few moments, admiring the severe, sharp lines I had made with my brush. Right then I knew what it needed. I picked up a brush and dabbed some black paint on to it before making gentle strokes across the canvas, producing soft lines, twisting them into various abstract shapes. Finished. This was something gallery worthy, something that expressed emotion, my emotion… I would hang it on my wall.  
For the first time that day, I smiled.  
  
6 Months Later:  
  
It took a little while, but I gradually started to paint in colors other than black, at the request of a couple of my friends. They begged me to find another muse other than a drab color, which led them to their next request; that I see a psychiatrist. I wasn’t keen on it at first, but after taking a look at myself after about nine and a half months, I was a little bit pissed that they didn’t suggest it sooner.  
  
I see Evie on TV on occasion. She’s definitely made a name for herself, though she’s changed a lot. She’s not the strawberry blonde beauty I once knew. She has raven black hair now; part of her singer image, I guess. As long as she is happy, I’m happy for her.  
  
As far as I go, I’m thrilled with my life. I’ve cut my hair again and it’s back to its blonde state, though not my trademark Labradoodle curls. I look a little less intimidating now. I feel like I can talk to those of the opposite sex and not scare them away now, which is great, since I have my eye on a lady. Her name is Bryanna.


End file.
